


the five times keigo helped junki

by junkeigo



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkeigo/pseuds/junkeigo
Summary: just a narrative of how keigo had managed to help junki through his ups and downs as an omega training to be an idol.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	the five times keigo helped junki

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote something where nobody dies. no, the world is not ending.

**1.**

The first time it happened was during the middle of Produce, where there were enough trainees to still be unsure of their success and yet a pool small enough for them to finally get to know each other better. 

It was when they were still in large groups, divided for the concept evaluations. 

Junki had the chance to be in the Domino Team, along with other strong and talented trainees who were high in ranks then. He doesn’t know why, but probably it was because due to the immense pressure, that he suddenly finds himself curling up in pain in the corner of the practice room, keeping his body in a fetal position with his legs bound tight to his body as he wills the discomfort away. He was just practicing quietly and silently while the others were on break, and then it hit him. 

His heats didn’t used to be this irregular, but there were instances where he would lose track of time and forget to take his medicine or just feel really mentally stressed that it gets triggered. 

So there he was, alone and shaking, mind too preoccupied with the feeling of his body to think rationally on how he would get himself out of there and to the clinic. 

The door of the room swings open and through his arms Junki can peek a mop of blond hair and a tall figure incoming, and he breathes heavily through his mouth. It’s Keigo, and because of his heightened senses he can smell his scent stronger as he comes closer to him. He smells like grapes. 

“Hey Junki, are you okay—” Keigo asks as he walks to him in urgency, and before he can even reach out Junki yells at him abruptly. 

“No—don’t—don’t touch me.” Junki says, breathing heavily with every word. Keigo’s instincts are slowly keeping up, mind putting together the pieces as he looks at the black haired male. It takes a second before Keigo realizes what was happening.

“Can you get up? You’re in heat right?” the blond male asks and Junki just manages to shake his head. He can barely breathe properly and speak, much less get up. He wasn’t anticipating this either so he hasn’t had his meds to alleviate some of the discomfort. 

Keigo nods, taking his trainee shirt off swiftly, leaving him with an inner tank top only. He drapes it gently on top of Junki’s shoulder, careful not to touch him. 

“This will mask the scent from the other alphas for a bit. I’ll go get help from the nurse.” Keigo says before rushing out to run and get some help. 

Junki’s mind wasn’t too functional enough at the time for him to think as to why Keigo did that, but days later when his heat has passed and he spots the pink Class A shirt sitting atop his bedside table and Sho talks about Keigo’s scent being in the room, it makes him think. 

**2.**

The second time it happened, they were already in Korea. 

He had managed a slot out of the 11 members of the final group, and he’s ever so thankful for the fans that helped him along the way. He works hard so he doesn’t slack off and let anybody down for giving him the chance to follow his dream. 

They basically had to train starting from scratch, working with korean vocal trainers and a famous choreographer. The language barrier is one thing, and then there’s the actual basics that were being laid out to them as foundation for being an idol. The line training that never seems to end and the vocal training that leaves him with a barely usable voice by the end of the day are just one of many, and he knows his other fellow members are feeling the same. All of this is very much new to them (probably except Shion or Ren) so when they return back to their hotel they all share this look of mutual understanding of each other’s fatigue. Nobody annoys anyone or tries to pull off something because they’re just all not up for it. 

So when Junki was extra cranky suddenly that one afternoon nobody seems to bat an eyelash, because there’s just so much one can take before they snap right? They leave him alone and just try to do their tasks on their own and Junki is feeling worn out, leaving with the first batch of members returning to the hotel that night. 

He passes out on his bed almost immediately, and wakes up feeling hot to the touch. There’s that familiar uncomfortable feeling in his body again, with an urge and an itch coming from the inside. The room feels stuffy and he wants to get up but it’s too much for him. 

Ever since he joined Produce his heats had always been irregular, and no amount of calendar planning and tracking can help him with it just like it came right then and there when he didn’t expect it and thought he was just fatigued. 

He’s sharing a room with Shosei then, but when he turns the blond male isn’t there yet. He can hear shower sounds when he is focused enough, so he tries his best to stay conscious and willing away the pain as he waits for Shosei. 

When the other omega comes out from the shower he immediately takes a step back from feeling the effect of Junki’s heat and the older male croaks out his name. 

“Can you help me get some suppressants? I think they’re in my luggage.” Junki asks as a favor and Shosei, with his towel on his shoulders, immediately nods to help. He rummages through the luggage by the bottom of the bed but finds nothing. 

“There’s none left.” Shosei shakes the empty bottle by his line of sight and Junki groans as another wave crept up on him. He probably had forgotten to buy one again due to their hectic schedule and honestly he never had the time too. 

“I’m out of suppressants too, let me go out and ask Syoya if he still has some.” Shosei says, and Junki can hear the door close behind him. 

He doesn’t know when but he passed out again, and when he woke up he turned to see that there’s medicine by his bedside and a plastic bag filled with various foods. He’s not feeling any better but he musters up the strength to at least lift half of his body just so he can grab the bottle of suppressants. There’s a paper that comes when he grabs it, and he holds it up closer so he can read. 

_ Keigo went out and got you suppressants and a bunch of other stuff, also I’m sleeping in Syoya’s room too so you can rest. Call me or Syoya when you need help with something. -Shose _

Junki pulls out a small bottle of water from the plastic bag lying on his bedside floor, and washes down a pill with it. The pain is still there and it’s still very hard to think outside of the pain but he makes a mental note to thank Keigo again later on.

**3.**

The third time was just a bit before debut, during their fanmeeting month. 

They’ve finished the training in Korea and are now posed for multiple fan meetings to thank the fans that supported them. The dynamics of the group are still stiff yet better than before, and Junki is proud that he had been helping out in improving the mood of the team by driving them using his energy. 

Since they’re moving around from one city to another to perform, they mostly stay in hotels just like they did in Korea. In order to avoid rooming with Ruki (who keeps them up on their toes until 4am just because) for long periods, they still follow with their newly developed routine of playing for which room or roommate they want (which Ren very much enjoys, probably because he’s competitive and addicted to games). 

Keigo had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He had always found himself rooming with members like Takumi, Syoya, even Sho and Sukai. It’s not that he doesn’t mind, it’s just that there’s a specific member in his head that he had always wanted to share a room with. 

Junki is pretty oblivious of all of Keigo’s excitement when they ended up getting paired together for a room that one night after their Osaka fanmeeting, and Keigo is fine with that. What his  _ Junkichi _ didn’t know won’t hurt him. 

There’s something about them now, a budding relationship of some sorts that’s still too lax to be labelled anything and yet something quite exclusive (Keigo gifted Junki a bag when they were in Korea, and calls him with a special nickname that only he uses!)—and Keigo is taking it slow, he has to match the older male’s pace after all. It’s all about Junki anyway, not Keigo only. Although they never talk about it explicitly, the discussion is there, quite obvious that even Keigo’s new self proclaimed best friend Takumi had made some unsolicited comments about it. 

Keigo is over the moon as he brings his luggage up the new room assignment, trailing after Junki who has the key card because  _ Keigo can’t be trusted _ . Keigo lets him do whatever he wants because it’s Junki—he just doesn’t have the ability to say no. 

The room has two beds beside each other when they enter the room, and Junki immediately calls dibs on the one by the wall. Keigo doesn’t mind, if Junki said he wanted him to sleep on the floor even if there was a bed he probably would anyway. 

Keigo begins looking for an outlet where he can charge his phone while Junki excuses himself to the bathroom, and Keigo just nods. It takes him quite a while to find the damn socket (it was hidden by the bedding) and he noticed that Junki still hasn’t gotten out of the bathroom. 

“Junki?” he calls after him from where he’s sitting, knowing Junki will hear because the room isn’t that big anyway. 

The lack of response worries him, and he calls after him again, and then again. 

He curses under his breath and goes  _ fuck it _ , opening the bathroom to find Junki sprawled on the floor. Keigo makes the mistake of touching Junki and he can instantly feel the heat come off of the black haired male. He’s an alpha and this is dangerous territory, but it would also be wrong to just leave Junki in the bathroom passed out like that regardless. He fights his urge and quickly scoops Junki up and out of the bathroom to the bed quickly, as if he was holding freshly baked bread from the heat the shorter male is emitting. 

Keigo had noticed that Junki’s heats have become irregular, and it’s more or less become a concern not just probably to the omega but also to him and the other members. Not knowing when it could hit could mean that Junki can be attending the middle of a schedule and just suddenly have it. Keigo had always kept extra medicine on him because of that, researching and buying stuff that omegas probably need to suppress their heat just in case. 

This is probably another one of those cases where Junki never accounted for, and Keigo understands. Despite him waiting for this moment for the longest time, he can’t stay here. Junki is just beginning his heat and he’s an alpha. He can control small urges since the wave is not yet strong but when it hits he doesn’t know how long he will be able to hold off. He takes a deep breath and that turned out to be a mistake as well as he manages to get a huge whiff of Junki’s scent and it makes him dizzy, almost urging an instinctive growl on him. He shakes his head and pulls his phone out of its charging station, scrambling to get out of the room as fast as he can. 

When Junki gains consciousness again he realizes that he’s no longer in the bathroom where he last remembers it and he’s covered by a blanket, swapped out of clothing also. He turns around to find Syoya with a face mask on, rabbit headband keeping the hair away from his face as he types on his phone with a bag of chips on the other hand. 

“Hey bestie!” Syoya greets rather enthusiastically when he notices him awake. 

“Where’s Keigo?” is his immediate response as he tries to adjust his eyesight. 

“Oh, we swapped rooms. Your ever so considerate alpha boyfriend bribed me with unlimited food from the snack bar if I looked after you, so expect me bothering you for the next few hours.” Syoya says, munching happily. 

“He’s not—my boyfriend.” he croaks out as he tries to point the glass of water he spots by the table. 

“Yet. Not yet.” Syoya corrects him as he hands him his suppressants and water, wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

He doesn’t argue with the younger, because he’s tired and in pain and too disoriented to come up with a smarter comeback. 

He passes out again after taking his meds and unfortunately by the morning they need to leave and be on the road again, so he has no choice but to try and get up and pull himself together to leave. He takes an extra dosage of suppressants just like he did the night before so it should work. 

He manages to get himself bathed and dressed despite painfully slow and embarrassingly with the help of Syoya who luckily doesn’t even seem to mind. 

They go down together with their luggages and since Junki has his heat, Naoto had decided to separate the alphas in another van so as to not inconvenience him. He apologizes for the hassle, but Naoto waves it off as nothing. 

Keigo comes running to him just as he had gotten on the van. 

“Here.” Keigo hands him what seems to be his Gucci scarf, shoving it on his hand. “You can use it when you get off later or when you need to go on a bathroom break to protect you.  _ No protests. _ ” Keigo insists just as when he’s about to say something. 

“Keigo, you don’t have to always go out of your way for me. I know you went out in Korea alone when you got me medicine too. I owe you too much now.” he says, simply stating what he thinks is true. 

Keigo takes off his sunglasses and slides it on the bridge of his polo shirt. 

“But I want to go out of my way. This is a choice I made because I care about you Junki. So I will keep on doing it for you because you deserve it.” Keigo says, sincere and solemn and Junki is shocked at how serious he is as he says it. The taller male says it with so much determination that he’s instantly sold even as he listened to it just then. “Text me when you get there okay?” Keigo smiles at him as he helps close the door, and waves at him before pushing the car door fully and walking away towards their other car. 

“Damn, why can’t Shion be that romantic to me?” Syoya asks, breaking the silence between them in the car and Ruki hits him on the head but Junki only manages to scoff, the smile on his lips too big to be hidden and compressed. 

**4.**

Junki doesn’t quite remember how it happened for them, but somewhere in between staying at home because of quarantine and actually having enough time to get to know each other already, he and Keigo ended up together just as everyone around them had predicted. 

There was no grand  _ will you be my boyfriend  _ type of scenario between them, it just happened to be that way. They were close and comfortable enough with each other, with the same type of humor and everything just  _ clicks _ between them. He remembers going out to buy something from the convenience store that’s like a kilometer away from their place and Keigo joined him, and in between that they had managed to talk about their relationship and where they stand. 

So then they were boyfriends after it. Sealed with a kiss. 

Nothing much changed, except for the fact that Keigo got clinger and more annoying to him and they were even more inseparable than before to which the fans seem to have caught up on as well. 

Junki isn’t the verbal type of person, but he loves Keigo so much to the point that even just thinking of him fills his heart with glee that he never knew he could have. It’s different, with the girls he had liked before and anything else he had experienced. It’s not just because Keigo was a guy, but more of because he loved in an intensity that Junki can’t believe is just all for him. 

It’s been a few months already since they were already together, and they’re in the middle of Stargazer promos when he finds himself in a predicament he didn’t account for yet again. 

He and Shion are both from Kansai, so they are both doing promotions in the prefecture from radios to tv appearances. They’re out there for a couple of days, and then they’re bound to go back to Tokyo again to prepare for their album that’s about to secretly shortly come after. Both of them do their earnestness with their guestings, making sure to promote well and give JO1 a good image to the public. 

After being together with the other members for months inseparable because of the pandemic, suddenly this is the longest time that Junki has been away from Keigo. It’s different, because even though at least they were in different rooms they can still see each other but this time he had been away for days. Their schedule is so busy in Kansai that when Keigo sends a message he can only reply to it after hours. 

So when they are on their way back, fatigued and in lack of sleep, and he feels the uncomfortable feeling on the pit of his stomach come up he begins sweating in nervousness, immediately fumbling in his bag for his suppressants that Keigo makes sure he always brings everywhere. He downs multiple ones in one go, making a preemptive measure at least until he gets back home or to a place that’s not as cramped as a mini van. 

The a/c inside the van is feeling too cool for him so he rummages through his bag, looking for the jacket Keigo lent him that still smells like him. Junki puts it on along with Keigo’s Gucci scarf and just having his scent on him at the moment has given him a bit of relief, even temporary. He buries his face in the scarf and inhales the grape, wine-like scent that Keigo had and it lulls him to sleep. 

Yet again, even in a scenario where Keigo isn’t even present he has helped him again, and Junki wonders how much of an amazing man Keigo is and how he must have saved a town in his past life because what else could he have done to deserve such a man. 

**5.**

The first heat that Keigo actually helps him through, the taller male was so nervous that even Junki had to bark out at him a few times that it was  _ fine _ and he’s not hurting Junki. 

They were in the dorms, during a period where everyone was given a break to go out and do what they want. Some of the boys went shopping, and some went back to visit their relatives. Junki couldn’t go because he was in the middle of his heat, and Keigo had offered to stay back which everyone else took as a sign that  _ they really have to leave the premises _ , just to give the boys some time together to do what they want. 

Keigo is gentle with him, and Junki is surprised at how composed he is even as they are both in the moment. He holds him as if he’s going to break, to which Junki yells back at him because  _ Keigo you can definitely go rougher than that _ but the younger male keeps on insisting how he wants Junki to feel good and to not hurt him. Junki hauls a pillow at him and calls him  _ fucking softie _ once they’ve finished. 

Junki is satisfied, and he had never felt any better as he rode out his heat with Keigo. It feels like a dream, all of it, and even if it was, Junki wished he never woke up because it was that good. Being in Keigo’s arms, never needing to worry about anything, and it’s just the two of them in that bubble, in that moment. 

They stay cuddled like that, Junki burying his face on the crook of Keigo’s neck with their bodies pressed together and Junki hums one of their songs that he knows Keigo likes.  _ Be with you. _   
“Do you think you’ll get pregnant with puppies after this?” Keigo suddenly blurts out, ruining the soft moment. 

“You’re so stupid Keigo, I hate you.” he replies back, looking up at Keigo from where he lies. 

“No no, listen. If we have puppies, and they get your singing skills and my dancing skills, we can make them perform our songs when they grow up and we have a family reunion!” Keigo is excited at the idea, perking up from where he lies half naked. “I’ll teach them starting from Mugendai as they grow up.” 

“Oh my god, you’re an idiot.” 

“Think about it! It’s a cute idea! Do you think they’ll look like you or me?” Keigo continues, pressing his cheeks against Junki’s and the older male is trying hard to resist the cuteness. 

“...ugh if they look like you I hope they’re not as annoying as you are too.”

“You say that, and yet look at who’s with you right now.” Keigo teases him, before kissing him on the forehead. “I love you too.” 

“Anyway, we already have Mame. He’s also a puppy, and I  _ know _ he calls you dad already.” Junki says, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

“He’s our oldest son then. I’ll ask him if he wants some shiba inu siblings.” Keigo wiggles his eyebrows and Junki hits him in the chest, but then they laugh together at the thought and Junki can’t have it any other way. 

  
  



End file.
